


Dreams

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Two and a Half Mercs [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Dreams were just that, dreams. Stupid figments of his imagination that held no merit in reality.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can pry this shitty sleeping HC and cute stuff from my dead, cold hands.

There were times in the night where Orca would awaken in a cold sweat, heart pounding in his chest and eyes blinking away phantoms that rattled chains like gunshots in his ears. His hand would automatically slip under his pillow, touching the cool metal of his pistol. He’d wait there quietly for a few moments, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the room. 

Despite his dreams, there was never anyone there. Orca forced himself to relax, his hand moving away from the weapon to instead run down his face grumpily. As he shifted onto his side, Knot would always grumble out some questioning tone, no matter how quiet Orca thought he was being. The other mercenary seemed attuned to his dreams as if he could watch them himself. 

Orca could see his dark eyes open and glint in the darkness of the room, feel Knot’s arms move as he scooted closer. Knot never said anything, just simply pressed himself against Orca’s side and squeezed their scarred hands together, providing comfort through actions, not words. 

He could hear Knot’s breathing, warm against his shoulder, deep and even. The man was still partially asleep, those eyes half-lidded, but vaguely alert in case Orca said anything. When Orca kept his mouth shut, Knot’s eyes eventually slipped closed and he relaxed back into the covers, still pressed close. 

With a tired grunt, Orca stared at the ceiling, one hand wrapped around Knot’s shoulders and his other lying haphazardly off of the bed as he laid on his back. The house was hot, summer was always miserable, but Orca was far too used to the heat of foreign countries. He was just thankful that there wasn’t a high degree of humidity to make him feel constantly sweaty. 

Sweating was far better than shivering. 

He rose a brow when a tiny, wet touch skimmed the back of his hand. He shifted, looking down to the floor and shaking his head as he saw Kodi sitting there expectantly, little brown eyes shining in the darkness of the room. She never did take to the bed Knot had gotten for her. She did, however, chew a hole into the side and make a mess of the stuffing one day, something Orca had nonchalantly duct-taped just because he was too lazy to sew it closed. Orca was sure that duct-tape was the answer to any problem. He'd taped his combat boots together when he was in the field and had worn holes into their soles or when the stock of his rifle came loose. If it could fix boots for a while, it could fix nearly anything Kodi threw at them.

She certainly had wriggled her way into any and all 'human areas,' beds, couches, counters. Orca knew that they were spoiling her, but she made it so damn easy. She was far too cute for her own good, and he was convinced that she knew how to milk it to her advantage. 

"Oh, c'mon up," Orca chuckled and settled his fingers over the nape of Kodi’s neck, picking her up by the scruff like any other mother animal would. She squirmed and nipped at his wrist brattily, but eventually settled as he dropped her onto his chest. The baby made a soft, tired sigh and rested her muzzle onto Orca’s sternum, her little claws poking into his bare chest. It didn’t bother him, he was getting used to her little infant pokes and proddings. Although when she got older and heavier, it was going to become an issue if she kept thinking of herself as a lap dog. And if he kept indulging her.

Sighing, he closed his eyes, letting Knot’s rhythmic breathing try and lull him back to sleep. He smiled to himself when Kodi scooted closer and pressed her wet nose into his neck, curling up close to him to seek out warmth.

Soon enough, he found himself nodding off again, his hands relaxing and shoulders slowly losing their tension. Dreams were just that, dreams. Stupid figments of his imagination that held no merit in reality. That thought and the sensation of a strange, makeshift family so close, was enough to soothe Orca back into slumber. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kodi seems like she's so cute and cuddly but deep down she's just looking for a heat source to suck from. This doesn't change as she gets older, but that point she's more spoiled and demanding. She'll sit her 100lb ass on Orca like its no big deal and look on in confusion as he flails about below her.  
> ((Did you know that a female hyena ranges from 100-140lbs??? Big girls))


End file.
